prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Reyes
|death_date = |death_place= |birth_place = Havana, Cuba |resides=Los Angeles, California |billed=Havana, Cuba by way of Los Angeles, California |trainer=Antonio Inoki Kevin Quinn Shinya Makabe Negro Casas |debut=September 13, 1997 |retired= }} Richard Nelly Diaz De La Cruz (August 28, 1978) is a Cuban American professional wrestler better known as Ricky Reyes. He is known for his appearances in Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and various other independent promotions. Ricky Reyes uses Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machine as his theme song. Career Ricky Reyes is perhaps best known for being one half of the Havana Pitbulls with Rocky Romero (originally known as "Los Cubanitos" in Southern California). At Reborn: Stage One, the Havana Pitbulls made their ROH debut against then tag champions The Briscoe Brothers in a non-title match. Reyes and Romero looked impressive against the champions, but were defeated after a very even match. That night, Homicide challenged for the ROH World Championship against Samoa Joe. It was a wild match which saw the lights in the arena go out as well as a fireball thrown into Joe's face. The next month, Ricky Reyes claimed responsibility for the lights turning off, and said that he and his partner Romero were the newest members of Homicide's group, The Rottweilers. The group also featured Julius Smokes, who would manage Reyes along with the rest of the members. Reyes and Romero wrestled for the ROH Tag Team Championship at Testing The Limit against the champions CM Punk and Colt Cabana. They won the match and became the new champions. Together, Reyes and Romero defended against many teams, including Special K, Dan Maff and BJ Whitmer, Nigel McGuinness and Chad Collyer, and Roderick Strong and Jack Evans, before losing to Maff and Whitmer. They were the longest reigning champions until Austin Aries and Roderick Strong broke the record in 2006. Reyes took part in the Trios Tournament in 2005 with partners Rocky Romero and Homicide. They won the tournament defeating Generation Next in the final match. The three winners of this tournament got to choose any match they wanted. While Homicide and Romero went after the World Title, Reyes wanted a tag title shot against Tony Mamaluke and Sal Rinauro. He picked Homicide as his partner, but they did not win. In late 2005, Reyes began fighting students from the ROH Wrestling School. They were no challenge for him, and he defeated them all quickly. He claimed that no one could escape his Dragon Sleeper. These actions angered then head trainer Austin Aries of Generation Next. At Hell Freezes Over, Aries challenged Reyes to a match, calling him a drunk and saying Rocky Romero carried him. During the match, Reyes locked in the Dragon Sleeper, but Aries was able to bridge up and pin Reyes while the hold was still applied. After the pin, Reyes would not release the sleeper and Roderick Strong, a fellow Generation Next member, came out to break things up. A return match was held at Best in the World, and again Reyes was able to lock in the Dragon Sleeper. This time, Aries got to the ropes, but Reyes still wouldn't break the hold. This caused a disqualification and Strong and Evans to break it up again. The feud came to an end at the 100th Show when Aries and Strong defeated Reyes and Homicide to retain the tag title. On September 9, 2006, Ricky Reyes debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling and joined The Blackout by helping Eddie Kingston win the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. Reyes left CZW on October 21, 2006 to join Pro Wrestling Unplugged, teaming with Joker at the Pitbull/Public Enemy Tag Team Memorial Cup. He has worked in Puerto Rico's World Wrestling Council since the event Euphoria where he make his debut in Puerto Rico. He had a feud with "Los Aerios". He won the WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship winning an X match against Hiram Tua, Tommy Diablo, Carlitos, Johnny Styles and Angel. He lost the title to Angel on April 18, 2009. On May 25, 2012, he and Brian Edwards lost to Ryback in a 2-on-1-handicap. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Scoop lift dropped into either a brainbuster or a dragon sleeper with bodyscissors *'Signature moves' **Belly to belly suplex **German suplex **Gory special **Kneeling belly to belly piledriver **Multiple kick variations ***Jumping spin ***Savate ***Shoot **Rolling keylock **Sitout powerbomb **Slingshot crossbody **Swinging neckbreaker *'With Rocky Romero' **''Cuban Missile Crisis'' (Backbreaker (Reyes) / Diving knee drop (Romero) combination) *'Nicknames' **"The Havana Pitbull" Championships and accomplishments *'3KWrestling Fighting Athletes' :*3KWrestling Openweight Championship (1 time, current) :*Shinya Hashimoto Memorial Tournament (2008) *'Blackball'd Wrestling Organization' :*BWO Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*EWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Rocky Romero *'Funkdafied Wrestling Federation' :*FWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Gunn *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :* IWA Mid-South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Joker *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Championship Wrestling' :*NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joker *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rocky Romero :*Trios Tournament (2005) – with Rocky Romero and Homicide *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Lightweight Championship (1 time) :*UPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rocky Romero *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook Category:1978 births Category:1997 debuts Category:Cuban wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA On Fire alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Action Packed Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Connecticut Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:Living people Category:First State Championship Wrestling alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:American Championship Entertainment current roster Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Liberty States Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Paragon League Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:North American Wrestling Allegiance alumni Category:3K Wrestling Fighting Athletes alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni